


Will you stand with me?

by AvengerMutantPeculiar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Just Needed To Write This, Multi, first star wars fanfic, not good with updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerMutantPeculiar/pseuds/AvengerMutantPeculiar
Summary: The Force likes balance. But in a Galaxy separated in two opposite sides such a thing is difficult to acomplish, but not impossible. The right people only need to be pushed in the right direction. And that's when a farmer girl from a forgotten planet comes into the picture.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first star wars fanfic, and the second I post on the internet. I'm pretty excited to finally put into words an idea that's been bugging me for quite a while, and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will! Thank you for reading and enjoy! :)

My father always said I was special, that he knew it from the moment he held me for the first time. I always wondered how I, a farm girl from an almost forgotten planet in the Outer Rim, could be anything remotely close to special. Until I was old enough to understand that by special he meant different. And that, I definitely was. Although other people preferred to call me other things, weird being one of the nicest.

Now, I know what you're thinking. You're probably furrowing your brows right now, wondering if you've been tricked by whoever gave you this bunch of scrawled papers. I bet you have heard the stories they tell about me, they probably are one of the main reasons why you're reading this. I've heard them too. Some say I'm the long-lost princess of a mystical planet, others that I'm the daughter of some legendary hero and I've even heard some people say I'm the forbidden child of Luke Skywalker. All of them couldn't be further away from the truth.

Because, as I've already said dear reader, I was born in a humble family. I'm sorry to disappoint you. But let me tell you something: all great stories have small beginnings. For example, some of them start in poor desertic planets. This one too, even if I wasn't the one born on that planet. And this leads me to the second thing you must know about me: I'm not the hero of this tale. Becouse this story has more than just one hero, I'm solely one of them, even if I'd never call myself that. So I'll have to ask you to bear with me, because I can only explain what I lived. And, honestly, I've missed some important events. But I'll try to explain everything as truthfully as I can.

That's all you need to know, for now. I invite you to turn the page and learn what truly happened. And let me warn you, sometimes the truth isn't as exciting as the lies were, so keep that in mind.

Oh! I've just realised I haven't officially introduced myself. Well, my name is Lyra Ilrich, and it's truly a pleasure to meet you, adventurous reader.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Before we officially begin with the story I must warn you: I'm not really good with the whole "regular updates" thing. So don't worry if I don't post new chapters in a while, I'm not dead I'm just being me. Wich is why I'm starting a new fanfic instead of updating the one I already have, yay me. Oh, I know this cahpter is short, but the nexts ones will be longer. It just felt right for it to have this lenght. By the way, english is not my first language so I might have made some mistakes. Anyway, enjoy!

_I held my hand towards him once again, refusing to give up against his stubbornness._

_"Let me help you please, just take my hand" I begged for the thousand time._

_Those dark eyes stared into mine, boiling with barely contained emotions. He knew I was right. If he continued refusing my help the dark waters surrounding him would soon swallow him. He was already tired from trying to keep his head just barely above the surface. The rock which I was upon was his only salvation, and we both knew it. But then why was he embracing his doom so foolishly? "_

_Just take my hand" I repeated "I can help you."_

_The silence stretched between us and I knew I had failed once again. He looked at me one last time before his head disappeared under the dark waves. I desperately searched the water, waiting for him to reappear again. But he didn't. I called for him, the panic clear in my voice, but my screams went unheard. But I didn't stop calling him, again, and again…_

And again.

I felt a pair of hands shaking me slightly, a soft voice trying to bring me back to reality. I opened my eyes, and realised that my throat felt coarse. Had I screamed that loud?

"It's okay, you're okay, it was just another nightmare" the familiar voice said. But I just ignored the words, uncapable of forgetting what I had seen.

"I couldn't save him" I whispered "he drowned. He refused my help."

A loud sigh escaped my father's lips as he pulled me to his chest. I buried my face on his chest, inhaling his familiar scent to try to calm myself. Light sobs started to shake my body.

"It was just a dream, he isn't real" he gently shushed me, his fingers softly caressing my hair.

Unfortunately, we both knew his words were not entirely true. The people in my dreams had the tendency of being living breathing people, and the events I saw in them usually happened in a near future. It was one of my…gifts.

"He needs my help" I said firmly "before it's too late. I need to find him. And the girl too."

My dad grunted, not liking my words. It wasn't the first time I had said them out loud, but I still hadn't put them into action. Maybe it was time to make a move.

"Can you see the path?" my dad asked.

I hesitated.

"Well, not really. But…"

My dad pulled away, looking at me with an arched brow.

"He seemed really desperate!" I said, although I didn't really know if I was trying to convince him or myself "and he disappeared below the water, what if…what if that means something bad has happened to him? What if I'm already late? What if…"

"What does the Force tell you?" I shut my mouth, and concentrated. I tried to feel some kind of pull inside of me, something pushing me forwards, forcing me to move, but there was nothing. Only peace and contempt. I was where I was supposed to be, at least at the moment.

"That I should stay here" I finally said, defeated.

My dad started opening his mouth, but I interrupted him, "but then I don't understand what the dream means. What is the Force trying to tell me?"

"That, I can't answer" he started rubbing circles on my back "you know I've never been really good at this whole thing, so I'm afraid I can't help you."

"It's okay" I said running my hand through my messy hair "I don't think anyone can." 

"Well, now that we've arrived to the conclusion that we're both useless on this matter" I smiled shyly "and since we probably won't fall asleep anytime soon, how do you feel about drinking something? Tea perhaps?"

"Yes, please. That would be really nice."

"Good" he stood up from my bed and walked to the door, but stopped when he saw I hadn't moved, "well? Aren't you going to help me? I'm getting old, you know. It will be rude to let an old man like me do all the work."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming" my smiled widened "wouldn't want you to burn the kitchen or anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, you can find me on Tumblr as AvengerMutantPeculiar (because I'm super original) if you'd like. I haven't posted much, yet, and I don't really knows how it works but yeah, I'm there if you want to say something or whatever. Bye! :)


End file.
